


【翔润】This is MJ__Round 1

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】This is MJ__Round 1

“啊...啊...混蛋...你...啊...”

混合的水声在更衣室响起，小穴咕啾咕啾的吞咽着身后人的阴茎。

“嘘，还是松本先生希望全电视台都知道你看我换衣服看硬了，一进房间就撒着娇的要我帮你弄出来？“ 樱井俯下身，继续加大力度的操着身下的小猫。

“混蛋...我让你帮我弄出来...啊哈...啊...没让你插进来啊...哈...“松本快要攀上欲望的巅峰，手已经抓不住前面的衣架杆了。

“可是你的后面不是这么说的噢，自己脱下裤子的时候，后面明明都有一圈水渍了还在狡辩。”樱井翔含住松本的耳垂，舔舐着他敏感的部分：“不说实话的孩子是要被惩罚的。”

松本夹紧了身后的肉棒，尖叫着射了出来，白浊粘在刚刚脱下的白色西装裤上。高潮后的人敏感的厉害，樱井光是摸了一下他的腰，他都颤抖的不停。

“呜，你怎么，还没出来。”小猫下意识的夹了一下后穴，发现樱井的阴茎还在他体内硬邦邦的卡着，丝毫没有要退出去的意思。

“我用嘴帮你弄出来...” 小猫推着樱井，他才发现这家伙还穿着刚才那套白西装。松本转身一推，刚好就摸在了露出来的胸肌上。

“你怎么穿成这样就出来了，我还以为你会扣好扣子的。”他蹲下来，熟练撸动着樱井的下体。松本最是熟悉怎么取悦他，知道怎么才能让樱井爽的头皮发麻。

“嘶...” 樱井抚摸着松本的脸，听着身下人对自己刚刚胡闹的抱怨。

“你难道不喜欢？我出来的时候你耳朵红的我在台上都能看见。“ 他顶了顶胯，配合着松本撸动的速度。

“所以你是故意穿成这样的？“ 小猫蹭了蹭他的手心，亲吻了一下他的手腕。

“你说呢？“樱井笑了一下，随即眼神暗了下来 ”含进去。“

松本亲吻了一下顶部，伸出小舌挑逗了一下马眼，看着樱井被他撩拨的表情，小恶魔玩够了，张开嘴含住了前半，扭了扭身子换个姿势，张开腿跪在樱井面前服务着。

“唔...好大...” 松本退出来舔着柱体侧边，然后双手向上伸去，解开了樱井身上唯一的西服扣子。

胸肌和腹肌就这么直接暴露在更衣室的灯光下，松本下意识的咽了咽口水，凑上去舔舐着樱井翔的腹肌。

“都怪你”小恶魔舌头划过脐钉留下的痕迹。

樱井抬起松本的下巴，打断了他恶作剧的挑逗。   
“你以为我看你换衣服就没有想法了？别的不说，光是灯光把你侧身的腰线打出来的时候我就想把你按在那里不停中出了。”

小恶魔笑了一下，低头亲了亲樱井的手指。

“那就请继续把你脑内的想法在我身上实现。”松本攀上他身体，后穴蹭着樱井的下体 “不过露着胸肌和内裤就出来的可不是我。“ 

“彼此彼此，松本先生不也衣衫不整的升了上来。“樱井翔扶住下体对准了穴口。

“那你又对衣衫不整的我做了什么呢？“ 松本自己坐了下去，结果阴茎进入了前所未有的深度卡在了敏感点上。他颤抖着倒在樱井翔怀里，后穴不停的喷着水。本来余裕的松本，现在反被夺走了主导权。

“我听说做蛋糕的老师要晚一点到，所以...” 樱井翔退出只剩头部之后，又狠狠的插了进去 ”松本先生可以尽情的享受接下来被我中出的时间。“

“はっ…はい“


End file.
